


Nervous

by eviebot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Short One Shot, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, this is my first fic in literal years forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviebot/pseuds/eviebot
Summary: Prompt: "Do you regret it?"





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall heres my WARNING this is my first one shot in like four years and i wrote it in three hours from 3am to 6am on no sleep. my goal for 2019 is to get back into writing and even tho this is short as hell, im trying my bEst. ive been so into tsukkiyama lately theyre my fuckin babies i love them so much. also i dont rlly know how to format fics on ao3 at all so im sorry if this is a mess omg its so short aaaaa

It happened at night, 2am in Yamaguchi's basement, pitch black, save for the large TV glowing brightly with some shitty 90s sitcom rerun no one cares about. The two boys are sitting on the couch, and Yamaguchi is rambling-something about volleyball, how he just wants to be able to prove himself on the court-but all Tsukishima can pay attention to is how Yamaguchi's face glows against the lights from the TV. Yamaguchi's sleepy eyes and fluttering lashes. Yamaguchi's freckles, the movement of his lips, how messy his hair was, and 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘠𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘪'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨?-- until he finally notices that Yamaguchi isn't talking anymore, he's staring back. Tsukishima coughs, pulling his eyes away awkwardly, searching for anything else in the room to focus his eyes on. He settles on the TV screen.

"Tsukki..." he can feel Yamaguchi shifting his movement on the couch, ever so slightly leaning closer to him. Tsukishima sighs, finally prying his eyes away from the screen, but still not looking the other boy directly in the eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, before closing it again. Tsukishima was never good with words. Yamaguchi is fidgeting, his hands moving from the back of his neck, pushing through his hair, then back down by his lap. 

"I- Do you..." the shorter boy is trailing off, Tsukishima can sense the hint of nervousness in Yamaguchi's soft voice. He wracks his brain for any semblance of a coherent sentence to spit out that would make this painfully awkward situation go away, but then again, Tsukishima was never good with words. So instead, he hastily decides to bring his fingers to the other boy's jaw. Yamaguchi's face is warm, probably from all the blushing, and his eyes keep flickering back and forth anxiously. 

And then there's a pair of lips on his, and Tsukishima Kei is kissing his best friend. Soft, warm lips, and Tsukishima's hands are gently grasping his best friend's hair. Soft, tangled, messy hair, and Tsukishima's heart is reeling, 𝑎𝑏𝑠𝑜𝑙𝑢𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑦 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑟𝑒𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔. Tsukishima Kei is kissing Yamaguchi Tadashi, the boy he's known since third grade. The boy he sits next to at school everyday, the boy he walks home with, the boy he practices with. The boy he's been in love with since middle school. 

Until they pull apart, and Tsukishima still doesn't have a damn clue of what words to say, so instead, he opts just to go to sleep. 

/  
/  
/

When Tsukishima wakes up, it is ten in the morning, and Yamaguchi is still sprawled out on the couch, deep in sleep and snoring slightly. Tsukishima smiles at the sight, admiring how cute the other boy is. He almost doesn't want to wake Yamaguchi up, but hunger is a bitch, and Tsukishima is craving scrambled eggs. He hesitates, then shakes Yamaguchi lightly, laughing at the boy's reluctant groaning to being pulled out of his slumber. Eventually, however, they both get up, and make their way upstairs to the kitchen. Tsukishima is just trying to make the damn eggs, but his eyes keep lingering to the boy in front of him, his mind still racing thinking about what had happened the night before. Yamaguchi pretends not to notice. The two eat in silence, still too afraid to speak, when there is a ding from Yamaguchi's phone. 

"Shit.." Yamaguchi huffs under his breath, finally breaking the silence.

"My mom's coming to pick me up soon," he groans, and Tsukishima is internally panicking, wondering what the hell he should say before Yamaguchi leaves. He doesn't want him to leave, nor for the awkwardness between them to drag out any longer than it already is. 

"Eager to leave or something?" Tsukishima stammers out, mentally punching himself in the face when it comes out harsher than he intended, guilt creeping up the back of his neck as he watches Yamaguchi's eyes move to the floor.

"Do you regret it, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi's words are soft, quiet. His fingers are fumbling together with nervousness.

Tsukishima's gaze softens, and he sighs, attempting to conjure up the right words, "Of course not."

Still staring at the ground, Yamaguchi can barely stutter out the words, "So you don't hate me?"

Tsukishima grabs the shorter boy's face, moving Yamaguchi so he can look him in the eyes, then kisses him again, this time with more confidence than last night. Yamaguchi leans into the kiss, heat rising rapidly at his cheeks, his arms wrapping around the other boy's back, moving from his waist to his shoulder blades slowly.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima says, grinning as they pull apart.

Yamaguchi lets out a tiny laugh that Tsukishima swears is the cutest sound in the whole world, "Sorry, Tsukki," he replies warmly, pressing his forehead against the taller boy's and smiling back at him.


End file.
